The Sixth Year
by SlytherinPrincess2323
Summary: Compatable with the HBP. Hermione and Draco find themselves falling in love with each other but will their love withstand the task that Draco has on his shoulders? Will they make it through the war together? And what happens when a few surprises come their way? I don't own anything Harry Potter. Warning: Lemons marked with **
1. Prologue

'Avada kedavra'

The words pierced the night as a flash if green light was emitted from his wand and I watched my old, adored professor fall over the edge of the astronomy tower to the courtyard below.

I could not believe it.

It was done.

The very thing I had been dreading all year was done and I was not the one pushed to do it. As I felt the weight being lifted off my shoulders, I took a deep cleansing breath and looked at my godfather to see a flash of remorse in his eyes. But nothing more. I searched his face questioningly but all he did was put on his fake façade and his attitude quickly changed back to the stubborn git it has always been. He then turned me around and shoved me down the stairs and out of the astronomy tower as quickly as he could.

I was guided through the labyrinth of stairs and corridors quickly, making our way out of the castle I once considered my safe haven away from you know who. Hogwarts was not safe anymore and I made it that way. I let the death eaters in. I was the one who mended the vanishing cabinet. It was all my fault.

Everything was my fault.

I looked up and noticed we were finally making our way through the Great Hall and I started to feel relief as I continued walking and making my way out of the castle just knowing I was not the one who killed Dumbledore and also knowing I would soon be out of here. However, the guilt hit me again and started to become overwhelming knowing I let my family down. I had failed my father, failed the dark lord, and thinking more of it, I had failed Snape. He was forced into this by the unbreakable vow because I couldn't.

Suddenly the sound of broken glass brought me back to reality.

Shit.

I had to go back.

She needed me to go back.

I had to go to the room of requirement.

I stopped then turned on my heal abruptly and ran. I heard the death eaters yelling after me but I did not care enough to listen to them. Snape's voice boomed through the corridor as well but it was not audible to me. I knew I just had to keep going, keep running.

I ran all the way up to the seventh floor trying to catch my breath as I passed the tapestry. The door appeared and with a sigh of relief, I went inside.

The piles of stuff inside the room of lost things lined the walls all the way up to the ceiling. I saw the armoire filled with trinkets and books and I quickly got my bearings. I ran back to the vanishing cabinet and that's when I heard it.

Her sobs.

Sorrow filled me up as I heard them. I was the cause of her distress. She did not deserve to ever feel like this, let alone me making her feel like this. I felt horrible that I betrayed her. I dropped my head and continued towards the wardrobe around the corner that I knew she was in. After this incredible year we had together, I had killed her trust. At this thought I took a long shuddering breath and tried as best I could to calm myself.

I turned the corner.

I saw the wardrobe and my heart sank.

I locked her in there.

I was trying to keep her safe.

I reached out towards the knob and took another steading breath. I quietly grabbed and twisted the lock and as I opened the door she flinched and looked up at me as I looked down at her. She looked terrified.

I terrified her.

I felt sick.

How could I do this to her?

Her eyes were swollen and puffy. I flashed her a look of sorrow and regret but she looked away and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"Just go away."

She had said it so quietly, if I was not paying attention, I would not have heard her.

I knew I deserved anything she was going to throw at me.

"I am so sorry," I said pathetically as if apologizing would really do anything in this situation.  
Unfortunately, I could not find any other words for this moment. She deserved so much more of an explanation but I did not have one at the moment. She saw what I did and heard what was going to happen. She wanted to help me out of this mess but instead I locked her away so she was out of sight and I never told her if I was going to return or what would happen next.

I held out a hand to her. I just wanted to hold her in my arms one more time. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright.

After what had seemed like an eternity, which I am sure was only a few seconds in reality, she took it. She took my hand that I held out to her. She was very reluctant, but what more could I ask for? It made me think that maybe for a split second, she still held a little bit of trust for me in her heart.

I hoisted her up and out of the closet. When she stepped out was when I enveloped her in my arms. She didn't want me to hold her. She started struggling and trying to get away but I would not let go. I just held her closer and tighter until finally she gave in and let me hold her.

She smelled like lavender. Oh how I have fallen in love with that scent.

She started to cry again, but her sobs were muffled into my chest. I smoothed her hair, comforting her wordlessly hoping that some way I may be able to regain her full trust in me.

I stood with her for a time and I finally felt her hands touch my back so that she could hold me closers to her, if that was at all possible. I comforted her and stood with her. I felt like I could do nothing more. Her sobs then started to die down and I leaned away so I could look at her but she kept her head down and tilted away from me.

I tipped her chin up with my finger and looked into her red, swollen eyes. Her normally radiant chocolate brown eyes were blood shot and dry tears had made tracks down her beautiful and flawless face.

My heart sank even more as I brushed away the remaining tears on her cheeks with my thumbs.

Then.

Just then.

With out thinking even.

I did it.

I crashed my lips down onto hers. I could feel the shock that went through her, but I continued to kiss her. She finally gave in.

Thank Merlin.

She gave into the kiss so then I deepened it. I deepened the kiss with as much passion that I could muster.

I licked her bottom lip, asking for entry and she let me in. Merlin she tasted delicious. Her essence alone makes me weak at the knees. I dipped my tongue into her mouth and tasted her essence. It was amazing and then she moaned into my mouth and I thought I was going to collapse. She started moving her hands. I felt them leave my back and go up my torso slowly. She brushed them over my chest and wrapped them around my neck.

Then she stopped.

Why did she stop?

I looked at her questioningly and she dropped her gaze to the floor. I knew what she was thinking and I was dreading the words that were on the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again, almost like it pained her to say it.

Then she opened her mouth again. It was a whisper, "I can't do this anymore, Dragon." She looked down again and I saw more tears run down her face.

My heart sank.

This couldn't be happening.

I tilted her head up so she would look at me and wiped away her tears. "I can't stand to loose you." At that, she backed away. I felt her hands slip away from me and almost immediately I felt empty without her touch.

"Everything is going to change now isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Are you one of them now?"

"I have to be."

At that, she shivered and hid her face behind her hands. I heard her shuddering breaths as she breathed deeply, trying to keep her emotions to herself.

"Show me," she said. We both knew what she meant by that. I took a deep breath and unbuttoned the bottom of my sleeve. I slowly pulled it up over my forearm so that she could see the mark for herself. I looked up at her and noticed that she had gone completely pale and looked like she was going to get sick. She turned away from me and started walking towards the doors out of the room.

"Hermione!" I screamed after her, "wait."

I followed her quickly and caught her arm and pulled her to me. She tried to resist again.

"You didn't even let me explain."

She looked into my eyes giving me permission to tell her my side of the story.

"I had to do this for my family. If I would not have taken the mark and accepted this horrible task that was put on my shoulders, then my family would have been in jeopardy and I would have been killed. I was doing what I could to protect my family and myself from this monster that has now deemed my home, where I grew up, his lair."

At this thought I started to feel anger course through me and I clenched my fists. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself.

I felt a hand close around mine and I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with understanding.

"I can't even stand to go to my house because I can't escape him. Also, if you think about it, I can't even think of Hogwarts as my safe haven either because it was just overrun by death eaters. I can't escape this Hermione, and the last thing I need is the one person that keeps me sane is this war to leave me when I need them the most."

I looked down at her for any sign of acceptance of what I just said.

She stepped into me and wrapped her arms around me again and relief spread through me as she said two words.

"I'm sorry."

At this, her hold on me strengthened. "I didn't understand."

"You are my only light that I have in this war right now. I can't loose you too. Stay with me , Hermione."

She looked up at me and again, I closed the gap between us when my lips met hers.

** This time, she deepened the kiss herself as I felt her tongue brush mine and she moaned into my mouth. My hands moved to her waist and held her tight to me as I broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down her chin and to her neck. I felt her hand come up to the back of my neck, then rake through my hair as I continued my assault on her beautiful skin.

I felt the hem of her shirt on my fingertips and I started to gather it up slowly. My hands brushed her torso as I pulled her shirt up revealing her midriff, then her beautiful brazier and finally, her supple breasts. I finished pulling it over her head and watched as her curls bounced down around her shoulders. The shirt fluttered to the floor, completely forgotten as I kissed her even more. I pulled her body close to mine and ground into her so she could feel me against her. I could feel the shock run through her body. We have never gone that far before and she knew that tonight was not the night to hold back.

We needed this. Who knew when we would be together again?

Her hands came up and started undoing the buttons on my shirt. When she made it to the last button, she brought her hands back up and pushed the shirt from my shoulders, down my arms and to the floor to meet hers by our feet.

I kissed down her body to the top of her jeans and slowly undid them. I pulled them down, revealing her matching panties and beautiful legs. Her jeans pooled at her feet and she kicked them off as I stood up.

I looked down her body one more time and seeing her Slytherin green and silver lingerie completely undid me.

I picked her up in my arms and she wrapped her legs around me. I held her with one hand around her and another on the back of her head guiding her through another aggressive kiss.

I started walking, trying to remember if there was a place that I could put her down and have my way with her, when suddenly the room shifted.

We watched as the tall piles of junk and furniture shifted into a bedroom. On the far side of the room, there was a large four poster bed. On the wall next to the bed was a fireplace with two plush chairs facing it and a coffee table. On the table was a statue of a lion and a snake.

"I guess even in the most intimate of times, the room still has a sense of humor," Hermione stated as she saw the statue in the light of the fire. All of the other lights in the room had gone dark.

I made my way over to the large bed and gently put her down on top of the covers. I looked into her eyes and silently asked for permission to continue what I had started. She gave me a small smile which I translated into an ok, so I crawled on top of her. She sat up just enough so I could undo the bra she was wearing. I pulled it off of her revealing her beautiful mounds and nipples to the cool air. I watched as they hardened before my eyes, which made my cock twitch.

I took my tongue and gently licked her one nipple. I brought my other hand up to caress the other one. I kissed her breast lovingly then switched to give the other one attention. I could feel her chest heaving as I continued my ministrations on her breasts for a moment and when she least expected it, I reached between her and started to caress her folds through the panties. I started to feel her getting wet so I pulled away from her breasts and took both of my hands to pull down her panties.

The garment was thrown aside as I smiled up to her. She gave me a smile back. I slid my hands up her legs and opened them so that she was presented to me. My cock twitched again and with that, I leaned down and licked her little bud ever so softly. This made her buck her hips toward me, so I continued. I swirled my tongue around her gently, then sucked her lips into my mouth. I did this a few times to get her nice and wet then went back up to her and kissed her so she could taste her essence on my mouth. As I kissed her, I quickly undid my belt, button and zipper of my own pants and slid them down my legs, revealing my black boxers. She started pulling at them, trying to get them off of me but it was no use. She was in such a daze, she just ended up fumbling with the top of them until I pushed them down. I revealed my member to her and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I will be gentle," I whispered to her. I stole a reassuring kiss from her then licked my fingers and caressed her folds again. I saw her wince at the feeling when I started to prepare her for me. I put two of my fingers inside her and felt just how tight she was.

Then I felt it.

Her haymen.

I looked back at her. She reached up to me and pulled my head down so she could say something to me.

"I want you to be my first and only."

At those words, I came unglued and quickly positioned myself. I couldn't believe it. Even after everything that just happened, she was going to give me a gift that was so precious. Ever so slowly, I moved my cock into her tight wetness until it hit her barrier. I saw her wince again so I stopped so she could get used to the size.

Her chest was heaving, her hands were grabbing at me and she leaned up to touch our foreheads together.

"Make love to me Dragon."

With those words, I pushed into her fully and she cried out as I stole her innocence from her. I put her back down on the bed so she would be comfortable and started to move inside her slowly so she could understand the concept. I held her close to me as I continued to move in a out of her as gently as I could.

"Faster, baby." She said it so quietly I hardly heard her. I looked into her eyes and kissed her again as I started to move faster in and out of her.

Her moaning increased and I could feel myself on the verge of climaxing.

"I'm going to come, baby," I said to her. I saw her face twist in pleasure and a smile spread across her features.

"Me too."

I pumped into her again and felt our climaxes release at the same time. She cried out in ecstasy as I plunged my seed into her and collapsed into her arms. She held me tight for a while until I moved off of her and laid next to her smoothing out her hair as I looked down at her beautiful lust filled eyes. **

This was it. I had to tell her how I felt. We may not make it through this war so I had to tell her now. I took a cleansing breath and leaned down to her ear.

"I love you, Hermione." I said with a full smile on my face.

She looked at me and was speechless for a moment. Then she smiled beautifully up at me. "I love you too, Dragon."

I leaned down again and gave her a final kiss before I snuggled her in my arms and fell asleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 1: 8 Months Ago

**Hello everyone. I wanted to thank you for reading. I want to invite all of you to review and comment. Any feedback will definitely help. (Please be nice if am new at this) I am going to update this story as much as I can, so here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy. We are going to go back in time a little bit now to the start of the year to see how everything in the last chapter came about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.**

8 Months Ago…

I stepped off the train, annoyed that I had to spend another pathetic year of my life at Hogwarts. Who was I to complain though? My house was overrun by the dark lord and every time I turned a corner there was either a death eater or that stupid snake of his patrolling the place. I am so sick of not having my privacy anymore. I miss when I was able to go outside and read by myself or lay in my bed without hearing someone screaming while they were being tortured. My home life was a wreck. My father was under the dark lords watchful eye and my mother was starting to loose her mind. Poor thing my mother really. She is the only person that got me through the summer. If it wasn't for her I would have surely left the manner.

It didn't help that my deranged aunt was driving us all bonkers as well with her destructive habits and horrible temper. Not to mention her love for torturing people until they go insane or unresponsive.

Maybe I could make Hogwarts my escape this year.

My safe haven.

Maybe this year I could finally pursue a relationship with the girl I have been in love with for so long.

Maybe not.

That would put her life in jeopardy. And that would be the last thing I needed, to loose one more person I cared about. I quickly shook that out of my head. I could not have my thoughts clouded with the thoughts of her. I had larger things to prepare myself for.

Anyway, I just taught Potter a lesson about eavesdropping and was amazingly happy with myself. I think I broke his nose.

Serves him right.

He needed to keep to his own business. But that's why I carried this mark of satisfaction on my face. As I walked down the path at Hogsmead I climbed into thestral drawn carriage and sat down. It was the last one of the night so I told the ugly creature to get a move on before Potter would show up.

The carriage made its way up to the entry doors on the side of the castle through the dark path. I continued to think about the task that was bestowed on me. How could I manage to kill Dumbledore?

Poison him?

Curse him?

I could try, but he is too smart. Maybe Snape could help me. Nah. I don't need his help. I have to do this by myself.

The carriage stopped and I was pulled out of my thoughts. I gathered my few belongings that I had with me and jumped to the ground.

On approach to the door, I saw Mr. Fitch rummaging through my trunk.

" Hey! What do you think you are doing you filthy squib?" I yelled as I ran up to him. He had my walking stick in his hand and I wrenched it out of his grasp. I looked at him in disgust. He smelled horrible and his clothes looked like they had not been washed since sometime last year.

Yuck.

How could Dumbledore keep such a disgusting man as a staff member?

I looked down at his feet and saw his mange ridden cat sitting next to him and narrowed my eyes at it. She hissed back at me. I frowned down at it. I never liked cats. Horrid creatures really. Mrs. Norris had red eyes too that creep me out.

" How do I know that that is not a weapon?" he asked me in his nasty raspy tone. I looked up at him and was about to make a smart remark but just as I opened my mouth to do so I felt a strong grip on my shoulder that quieted me instantly.

" I will vouch for Mr. Malfoy."

My godfathers voice boomed in the chilly night air. I glared at him, ready to make a comment but his piercing stare told me I should continue to keep my mouth shut. I grabbed my possession away from the disgusting man as quickly as I could, mad that I had no voice in this situation anymore.

Finally, I saw a Potter walking up towards me with that idiot Ravenclaw girl.

Now's my chance to say something.

"Hey, nice face Potter." I yelled mocking him. I saw him look up at me and send a piercing glare of disgust in my direction. I returned it with an equal amount of hatred and he lowered his eyes. I smirked at myself because of my small victory until I felt Snape smack my arm. I looked at him but he dismissed me to go into the castle. I knew he was not going to be very happy with me.

I found my way through the entrance and heard his dragon hide boots clicking on the stone floor behind me. He continued to follow me and as I rounded the corner he shoved me against the wall. I dropped my belongings on the ground and they made a thud that echoed throughout the hallway.

"Do try not to make enemies this year, Draco," he said in his threatening baritone voice. I looked him up and down. I felt his strong hand holding me against the wall and I frowned at him.

" What's it to you?" I asked. He said nothing in return, so I continued to mock him. What could he do to me anyway?

"Enemies huh? You know quite a bit about them don't you?" I felt him pin me harder to the wall. The stone was digging into my back and was starting to get uncomfortable. I winced at the pain slightly. He must have caught this because he smirked at me.

" Watch your tongue boy. Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to talk back to your elders?"

He had me there. He knew I would instantly get pissed off just at the mention of my mother. She was the only person who truly cared about me anymore. My father was loosing it. He only cared about his so called honor with the dark lord and started kissing his ass now more than anything because he had let him down. My mother helped me over the summer to get through my panic attacks and also nurse me back to health after being tortured. She was all I had. For now at least.

There was a pause as we glared at each other for a time then Snape started berating me again.

"I may know plenty about enemies, Mr. Malfoy, but you know nothing. I know what is in store for you this year. I know you have been chosen for the task at hand and trust me when I tell you that just one slip, may it be your mouth or your hand, and we will both be responsible. I am not about to die because my own godson can't listen to a voice of reason."

With a final glare he released the hold he had on me and walked away. I looked after him, his robe billowing behind him. 'Damn bat.' I thought to myself. I leaned away from the wall and straightened my clothes. I picked up my possessions that I had dropped on the floor and turn down the hall. I quickly made my way down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room. I entered through the double doors and looked around. Some students stopped to stare and others were so busy catching up with their friends that they didn't even notice, let alone care that I entered.

I made my way over to the staircase and headed up to my room that I shared with Blaze and Theo.

"What took you so long, mate?" Blaise asked as I walked in and threw my jacket on to my bed. I put my other things on top of my trunk and turned to Blaze.

"Had to teach pothead a lesson in eavesdropping," I said as I undid my tie. I pulled the garment over my head and held onto it as I opened my wardrobe.

There they were. The Hogwarts uniform robes. Ugly things these are. However those damn hats from our first year were an absolute disgrace. We all looked like we had dunce caps on. Serve us right, this school teaches us nothing of importance. We would be better off having the giant squid teach us magic.

I laughed at my last comment as I saw the squid swim by my window. Then my mind escaped me. I started thinking about all of the defensive spells that I had had to learn over the summer and all the healing spells that helped immensely after I was tortured. This school will be no help in this war. We needed someone to teach us to duel, to heal, to defend ourselves. We didn't need spell theories, silly charms and muggle studies.

Damn I was already excited for this year to end. Well, no I take that back.

I grabbed the robe off the hanger and threw it over my shirt. Then I tied my Slytherin tie around my neck and tucked it in. I looked in the mirror and frowned at myself.

"Ready to go then?" Blaze asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah just let me get my wand."

I grabbed my jacket off the bed and dug my wand out of my pocket. I quickly shoved it in the arm of my robe and turned to Blaze. He was just staring at me.

Weird.

I made a motion for him to move and at that he turned around and headed down the stairs. The common room was just about empty as we made our way to the entrance. We made our way through the hallways, passing familiar classrooms, suits of armor and grumpy portraits.

We finally made it to the great hall. The ceiling looked like the night sky and all the candles floated above our heads, just like every other year.

I made my way over to the Slytherin table with Blaze and I sat down in my usual spot surrounded by the stupid idiots that I call friends. I glanced around and saw Daphne and Astoria. They were sitting side by side leaning over the table, looking in my direction. Daphne smiled at me and waved. Ugh these girls needed to stay away from me.

'You've snogged too many of them,' a voice in my head sounded.

I knew where my fault lied now. Damn. The only girl that I wanted to be with this year was going to be hard to get, but it is now or never. If I don't pursue her this year, it will never happen and I would have to regret it the rest of my life. No, I needed to do this for myself.

I saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting across from the two ladies and thought to myself again, 'Wow they have gotten fat. Don't they ever stop eating?'

I shook my head then focused on Theo and Pansy across from me. Pansy gave me the fuck me eyes right away and I felt my stomach churn. Again I have got to draw a line with these girls somewhere. I totally blame myself for that, though. Last year I made some pretty bad choices and sadly one of those choices pushed the girl I loved farther away from me then I wanted.

Blaise snickered when he saw the exchange between Pansy and I. He knew what we had done together. He walked in on us in bed, naked together. I hated that he found out that I was doing her on the side to get by.

I gave him an evil glare then turned myself towards the front of the hall. I saw Dumbledore in all his glory step up to the podium and silence everyone. He welcomed the first years into the room as they all filed in behind McGonagall.

One by one by one the first years were sorted into their houses. The ceremony itself seems to take longer and longer to complete every year. By the end I was almost asleep on the table until Dumbledore again stepped up to the podium and invited us to eat dinner.

All of the food appeared in front of us on huge platters and I quickly filled my plate with shepherds pie, rolls and pudding. I forgot how good the food here at Hogwarts was. It tasted delicious, but of course not as good as the food at the manner. I finished my plate quickly, then grabbed a second helping.

After I was finished, Blaze and I started talking about our schedules and what classes we had to take this semester. The hall suddenly got quiet again as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium one final time.

He started saying some weird things about why we got searched on our way into the school and my mind went back to earlier and how that squib had his paws all over my things.

Yuck.

I definitely need to get back to my trunk and disinfect my belongings now.

He also started talking about dark forces trying to penetrate the school. Blah..blah..blah, I've heard this shit a million times. Hogwarts is never safe anymore.

The first year, it was the troll that Quirrel let into the castle. Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and a giant basilisk was roaming about. The third year, Sirius Black invaded this place and so on and so forth. You get my point.

Little did everyone know, though, I was the dark force this year.

*Evil laugh*

Just kidding.

I am so stressed with this task that was forced upon me. I have not slept or relaxed in weeks. I continue to have nightmares about the possibility of failing and what that monster would do to me. Also, tomorrow I have to find an object in the room of lost things within the room of requirement. Merlin knows that will take an eternity with all the old junk that is in there.

Plus I need to keep up with my studies. Merlin knows my mother will have a field day if my grades start to slip. At the thought of my mother, a smile crossed my face. I love her so much. I wish she was here now to help me. I will have to owl her tomorrow and let her know that all is ok.

Dumbledore dismissed the hall at the end of his speech. All of the students got out of their seats and started to move out of the hall. I was the last one to stand up from the Slytherin table. I made my way over to the large doors and stopped as the remaining students shuffled into the corridors.

I saw the professors leaving as I turned around at the doorway. Snape gave me a strange look first, then I glanced over to Dumbledore.

He had his eyes focused on mine.

There was a small frown on his face as we continued to look at one another.

He knew.

I looked down at my feet and made my way out the door. I heard it click and I leaned against the back of it. I could not stop thinking of this horrid task. I sure will not be getting any sleep tonight.

But, me?

Kill Dumbledore? The wisest wizard in the world?

Fuck. Me.

This is going to be one hell of a year.

Literally.

 **Well, now you know what Draco already thinks of this year. Should be interesting right?**


	3. Chapter 2: New Year Thoughts

**I love seeing all the views this story has had so far! It's like an all natural happiness maker which makes me just want to write more and more. I am going to try to update on an every other day basis too. That way you can kind of expect the updates. Please remember to comment, review, favorite and follow. I hope you like this next chapter. We get to see how Hermione starts off her year at Hogwarts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

I am so excited!

'Another great year of Hogwarts is ahead of me,' I thought as I bounded down the hall to my first class. Double potions was always a class I dreaded because of Snape and how he would never call on me or let me share my input. But this year, everything would be different. We have a new potions master!

Professor Horace Slughorn.

I am very excited that we don't have that snake as a professor for potions anymore. What a relief. I am interested in seeing how he will fare in Defense Against the Dark Arts though.

I am also hoping to be a part of the Slug Club. Only the students with the best grades and honors get into his inner circle. Being in the club also means that I could go to different social gatherings and dinners where we could talk about academics. That was right up my alley.

I just made myself giddy.

I stepped into the new classroom and was amazed to actually see the sun. I was very early for class but I did not care. I wanted to make sure I had everything prepared. I went to the front of the room and sat down at one of the desks. I made sure to pull out my new potions book and look over what we were going to learn.

I flipped through a few pages, then my mind started wandering. I sat there at the desk thinking of how this year may turn out.

Dumbledore told us about how dark forces are trying to come into Hogwarts. This was the first thought that popped into my mind.

Do I believe it?

Yes.

When have we ever had a quiet year at Hogwarts where nothing has happened?

I know that the wards are strong but who knows if they are strong enough to keep out you-know-who, or even a Death Eater? However, I know that with the headmaster around everyone should be safe. He was the wisest wizard alive. He knew everything. And the best part was, you-know-who was afraid of him.

On to the next thought: What about me and Ron?

That was a good question.

We made some strides over the summer and I thought we would continue to grow closer, but since we have gotten on the train to go back to Hogwarts, he has barely said a word to me. Its all very confusing with him. Oh well, if it was meant to happen it will, but I'm not going to push it on him. He might change his mind if I become one of those crazed girlfriends that hang all over him.

As I was in my thoughts, I heard the door to the classroom creek open. I turned around to watch as Malfoy strolled in. He smiled at me and looked away. He found a seat at a desk in the corner. I watched him put his head in his hands and sigh.

Did he really just smile at me?

Weird.

I was waiting for a mean comment about how it was no surprise that I was early or being a know it all like usual, but none came.

I looked over at him again and saw him breathing deeply. I did not know why I felt the need to comfort him or ask him if he was okay. However, I decided against it because if I tried, I know I would end up getting a snide remark. Or maybe not. Who knows.

A few more students entered the room so I went back to thinking more about the year ahead and before I knew it class had started.

Neville took the seat next to mine. I was surprised he was even in this class. After all the hiccups and explosions he had last year, I can't believe Snape gave him a grade high enough to be in NEWT level potions. No matter though. Good for him.

Slughorn called all of us to the front of the room to show us the potions that he had completed. I stood up last so I could get a closer spot to the potions. As I got to the my spot, I turned to see that Malfoy stood next to me.

Again, weird.

I decided to let it go.

"So, can anyone tell me what these potions are?" Slughorn asked from the side of his desk.

I quickly raised my hand.

"Ah, yes, um…miss?" he was stuttering so I helped him.

"Granger, sir."

When I was just about to start explaining the potions at the front, Harry and Ron busted through the doors. Slughorn quickly turned around and welcomed the boys in.

I gave them a confused glance knowing that they were supposed to have a free period at the moment and told me they were going to hang around in the courtyard. Harry gave me a look back that said we would talk about it later.

Whatever.

Slughorn motioned them over to the cabinet to retrieve some used books then turned back to me so I could explain the potions.

I looked into each cauldron and recognized them by color and smell. I finished explaining and he commended me. I walked back to my place. I heard one of the boys in the room say something about a know it all and I knew it was a comment about me. I held my head down and closed my eyes.

The comments always hurt, horribly.

All I wanted to do was learn and I get put down for it every time. I held my book closer to me as I held in my frustration. I let my thoughts subside quickly, not wanting them to undo me completely.

Harry and Ron then stepped over to the crowd of students at the front and when they did so, Ron ended up stepping onto my toe which caused me to jump.

I didn't realize just how close Malfoy was standing next to me and I ended up running into him, making him stumble backwards. At this, I lost my balance and started falling until I felt a pair of strong arms around me, keeping me steady.

However, I dropped my book.

I looked up into Malfoy's grey eyes and saw a look of concern.

Shocked, I quickly righted myself and glared at Ron. He responded with a shrug of his shoulders and a not so sincerely sounding "Sorry, Mione."

I folded my arms around myself and looked over at Slughorn. Then I felt something poke me in the side.

'Merlin, what now?' I thought to myself. I looked over at Malfoy. He had his hand held out to me with my book. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile to thank him. He handed the book over and at that, we were dismissed to our stations.

Our assignment today was the draught of living death.

This should be easy!

I looked over the instructions multiple times before I starred, so I was fairly confident I could do this.

Wow, was I wrong.

By the end of the lesson I was so disgruntled, disheveled and just plain upset with myself that I did not make my potion correct.

Thank Merlin this is just a trial but my question is, how did Harry end up making it perfectly?

He never was good at potions. He hated the subject. I would grill him later about how he made his potion but for now, I applauded him on a job well done. He was awarded a vial of liquid luck for his efforts and knowing him, he would use it stupidly.

As we're packing up Slughorn stopped us.

"Just to let all of you know, I will be pairing you off into groups of two for our first research project that I will give you the whole semester to finish. I will get more into that tomorrow, though, now off you go."

We all made our way out of the door when he was finished. Malfoy and I were the last ones to exit and at the door he politely waved me ahead of him.

"Thank you," I said quietly so only he could hear, and headed towards the stairs to the tower.

Something's wrong with Draco.

Why was he being so nice to me?

Maybe it was because of the comment that was made in class?

One more time, weird…

I shook my thoughts of him out of my head and followed Harry to the common room.

"So how did you end up making a potion so perfect?" I asked him.

He looked at me and his eyes went wide.

I knew he was hiding something when he said, "I just followed the directions in the book, just like you."

Now I really knew that he was lying through his teeth.

"I followed the directions to a tee and my potion melted my stirring rod."

He smiled at this and I could feel my heart rate increase.

I was getting mad.

"Let me see that book of yours. I want to compare the recipes."

I held up my hand and he took a step back. I looked at him, confused.

" I got to get to quiddich practice. I'll show it to you later, Mione"

I stared at him and disbelief as he walked up the stairs to his room. I looked at Ron who just shrugged it off and followed Harry to get changed for practice.

What is going on with the boys today? Malfoy is being nice, we'll kind of. Harry is being secretive, and Ron still has not talked to me yet, well, once in potions but that doesn't count.

I decided it was pointless to stay here and dwell on the guy's behavior, so instead I grabbed my things and went to the library.

When I got there I collected every book I could on potions and living death that I could find and gathered a multitude of information.

I found many ingredient variations and different strategies to use while doing the potion as well. I ended up putting everything I found together and created a recipe of my own that would make, in my eyes are perfect batch of living death. All I needed now were the ingredients and I knew right where to get them.

"You mind if I sit? Everywhere else is taken."

I looked up to see Malfoy standing at my side.

"Yea, no problem," I responded.

He sat down across from me and opened up his potions book. I stayed quiet for a moment to see if he would try to strike up a conversation and he did.

"Was your potion as bad as everyone else's today?"

I looked up and met his eyes. They were soft, full of wonder, and why the hell am I thinking about Malfoy this way?

Snap out of it Hermione!

"Yes, actually. Mine was awful. However I looked up some information on it and devised a recipe of my own to try."

I handed him my notes and he took them. I could tell he was reading them over carefully.

"How did you come up with this?" he asked.

I then explained how I looked up variations and theories on the potion and devised the recipe off of that.

He seemed to be impressed.

I was surprised though. After all these years, who knew it was so easy to talk to Malfoy? I could actually carry on an intelligent conversation with him without having to explain everything.

"I'm surprised. Hopefully we will be paired together for that project that the Slug will give us tomorrow. We could make a great team."

I think my brain just melted.

WHAT?

I can feel it leaking out of my ears.

THE…

It's running down my neck.

FUCK!

Shit. Say something, he's looking at you like your brain really is leaking out of your ears.

"Um…yea. That would be…nice." I sound like an idiot. What am I saying? Just smile and try not to be awkward.

"Cool, well I'm going to dinner. Can I walk you to the hall?" he asked politely.

I'm dead.

I died and I'm in some weird fantasy world I swear.

What do I say?

What do I think?

I'm so dumbfounded.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! What are you doing? This is the person you are supposed to hate! The boys would murder you if they found out you talked to him let alone have him walk you to dinner.

I gathered up my stuff as Malfoy waited patiently. I put everything in my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I gave him a nod and he escorted me out of the library.

We were silent as we made our way down the stairs and through the corridors to the Great Hall. It was not weird though, not awkward, just different. Almost nice in a strange sort of way.

At the entry way, we parted ways and went to enjoy our meals at opposite ends of the room. This is one thing I am definitely not going to tell Ginny about.

After dinner, I waited until nightfall came around until I left the common room. I stepped out of the portrait hole and quietly made my way to Snape's not so secret storeroom.

As I turned down the final hallway I heard voices. I quickly slipped into an alcove near a suit of armor and placed a concealment charm on myself.

The voices continued to get closer and I could hear they were both male.

"Just stay away from me I need to do this by myself."

Just by listening to the first voice, I knew that the person was in a lot of distress and had been crying.

"You are going to fail if you don't let me help you."

"I don't want your help. I don't need your help. I just need to be alone."

Finally I realized that it was Snape talking but I could not depict the other voice. I continued to stay in my spot as I heard the dragon hide boots click down the hall.

When there was silence, again I got up and made my way to the supply closet. A quick Alohomora opened the lock and I entered. After grabbing what I needed for the drought of living death, I left and made my way back to the Gryffindor tower. Around one of the corners I heard a whimper.

I looked around.

No one was there.

I ended up following the sound to one of the boys lavatories. I stopped outside the door. Listening in, I heard water running then it stopped. After a moment I heard banging on the door like someone had punched it open and it slammed shut. I did not hear crying after that but I heard footsteps.

When I realized they were coming closer I decided to hide. I crouched behind the closest pillar and I saw Malfoy come out of the bathroom completely disheveled with blood on his knuckles.

 **Thanks again for reading. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: One Great Afternoon

**This chapter was rough. Because of the way I edited the last part, this portion looked like it was from another book completely. Ugh. Oh well I think I got it to where it will fit nicely into the story. Let me know how you like it. Remember to comment, favorite and follow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Alrighteveryone, as I said yesterday I'm going to put you in pairs for the semester's project. You are all to do a five foot paper on Amortentia, it's properties, ingredients, and theory behind it. I have put half of the classes names into this chalice and the other half will draw from it to choose your partners."

Slug moved around the room allowing people to draw from the cup. Padma picked her sister Pavarti, of course. Ron picked Lavender. Harry picked Neville then Crabbe chose Goyle. Finally Slug came around to me and held out the cup.

'Please be her, please be her,' I thought to myself. I swirled the last few names around in the cup before I picked one at the bottom.

I slowly retrieved the piece of parchment out of the chalice and brought it to myself so I could unfold it. Fold by fold, I opened the paper to reveal the name.

Hermione.

Yes!

I glanced in her direction and smiled as I caught her eye. I could have sworn that she smiled back at me before she looked away.

"Well speak up lad, what name did you draw?" Slug stood over me with that strange crooked grin on his face and crazy stare.

"Hermione," I said to him.

"Splendid! Splendid!" he praised and moved onto the next group.

Hermione. It was so nice to say her first name. It felt almost natural. Like it was meant to be. I looked over to her again and we locked eyes.

There was something within those beautiful chocolate pools that made my mind go blank. I couldn't think. I just sat there – like an idiot mind you – and stared.

To my surprise everyone started standing up and moving about the classroom to different desks. I was so caught up in my thoughts about Hermione that I did not hear the instructions from Slughorn after everyone was paired off. Hermione gathered up her belongings and came over to the desk I was sitting at and sat down next to me.

"Hey," she said gleefully as a smile formed on her features. She started rummaging through her things and pulled out a planner that seemed to be loaded with information and class schedules.

"Hey," I said back to her. She looked at me again and gave me a questionable look.

"Are you ok? You seem to be a little lost."

Damn it, snap out of it, Draco.

"Oh, yeah I am fine, I just didn't hear what the Slug said. I was not paying attention to him."

She must have thought that was funny because she giggled, I like her cute giggle, then clarified the situation for me.

"He gave us the remainder of the class to work on the project and to figure out what days we can meet up to continue it. He also told us that we were only going to have a select few days to work on the project in class."

I nodded at her in understanding and turned to my bag. I pulled out my planner and opened it to find a date suitable for working on the project.

"What days do you have quiddich practice? I am very flexible with my time."

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, I practice, and Games are every Saturday until the next semester, then it may change."

"Oh, so you have practice later? Maybe I'll swing by to watch."

Wait, did she really just say that?

"Um yea, that would be cool. Maybe after practice we could start on our project."

"Of course, we could meet in the room of requirement if you would like. I was actually thinking about brewing the potion if you would like to help me. It would definitely assist us with the information, rather than just finding everything out of books."

She is a genius I swear.

"That would be great. Then we would have the potion right in front of us to view for ourselves. I will talk to Snape and see if we can get the ingredients from him that we need."

I heard her mumble something after that, something that sounded like stealing.

"Wait what?" I asked.

She quickly turned her head to me. "oh, nothing."

We smiled at each other.

Slug cut in, "Oh, and by the way everyone, I just wanted to let you know, the paper will be due at the end of term. It will need to be turned in by the last day of class before the holiday break. All of the information you need can be found in the library. If you need a pass to the restricted section, let me know and I will write one for you. Now, off you go."

We waited to be the last people out of the room, then headed towards the door. I held it open for her. She looked at me with a smile of thanks as she walked through. I followed her out and she stopped in the hallway.

"So I'll see you in a little bit. Go ahead and get the ingredients from Snape so we can start right away."

"Ok, yea, um, no problem." I'm stumbling over my words now. I'm an idiot. However, she nodded and went off towards her common room.

I turned on my heel and started walking towards Snape's office.

As I got to the door, he was finishing up with his class. I let all of the kids file out then headed in.

"And want can I do for you Draco? Finally come to your senses?"

"Nope, I actually need some potions ingredients."

"Really? Are you brewing a draught of living death too?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing someone stole ingredients from my stores again and what I am missing is compatible with the draught of living death ingredients."

Ah. That's what she meant by the whole stealing thing. I had to laugh. She must be really clever to break into the professors private store room.

"What are you going to need? I don't have all day you know."

"I need the ingredients for Amortentia. We will have a paper due on it and it will better help us if we could brew it."

Snape swiveled around to look at me. He held a hard stare in his eyes that I thought was going to burn a hole through me.

"That is the most powerful love potion in the world. I can't have you running off to brew it with some other idiot."

"I'm not paired with an idiot, I'm paired with Granger."

He looked at me, eyes squinted, like he was trying to read me. Then he closed his eyes in defeat and said, "Give me a moment."

He went to the store room and I heard a few bottles clinking around. He emerged but a moment later with a small bag.

"Here is everything you will need to fill five vials full of Amortentia. The vials I am talking about are in that bag. When you are finished brewing the potion, I expect the vials to be filled and given to me immediately. I don't need anyone falling under the influence of a love potion around here."

"Thank you, sir."

I started to make my way out of the classroom but not before Snape stopped me again.

"Do be careful around Miss Granger. Who knows how _he_ will react if he finds out you are working with the 'enemy'."

I nodded in understanding at this and quickly left his room to get ready for practice. I entered the common room just in time for Pansy to stop me on the way there.

"Hey, Draco."

"Oh, um, hey, Pansy."

"Want to come over and sit with us? I got some firewhiskey if you want a drink."

"Not right now, I have to get to practice."

"Oh, ok, we'll no worries. I'll see you soon."

She started leaning in for a kiss. What the hell? I turned away from her and ran up the stairs. Gross. I am never making another mistake like that again.

I got to my room and saw that Blaze was on his bed reading his notes from this afternoon.

"Hey man, how's it going?" I asked.

He looked down from his notes, "Hey, Drake, getting ready for practice, I see."

"Yea, I got to get going though or else I am going to be late. I got side tracked with Pansy."

"Ooh! That sounds interesting. She doing alright?"

I knew what he was thinking. He thought I just had sex with her. Yuck.

"Not what you think, dude. She tried to kiss me in the common room after she offered me a glass of firewhiskey."

"Sounds delicious."

He was teasing me now. Still, yuck!

I quickly finished getting ready and headed out to the pitch. Our first game was tomorrow against the Gryffindor idiots. It's because of pothead we Slytherin are frowned upon. We have always had a large rivalry between our houses and since everyone always cheers for 'The Chosen One,' Slytherin is always left in the dust it seems.

No matter though, we will show them this year. We had an awesome team.

I stepped out onto the pitch and gathered my team to give them a pep talk. Then, we hit the field. Everyone worked beautifully together.

I smiled. Gryffindor was in for a treat tomorrow.

I gave myself a moment then to look around the pitch. I saw her. She was sitting by herself with a book in her hands. She smiled at me and waved when I looked over. I smiled over to her as well, then continued to watch my team.

After practice was finished, I dismissed everyone to go rest for the night. They all left and any other students in the stands followed. All except one. I finished putting all the equipment away, then hopped onto my broom and went up to the stands. I stopped in front of her. She looked pleased.

"So, what's a Gryffindor like you doing at a Slytherin practice?"

"Just scoping out the competition."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"I'm sure not, but Harry may need to be."

I flew my broom into the stands so I could get off and sit next to her. I sat down and looked over to her.

"I got all of the ingredients from Snape that we will need. However, he was very strict in his instructions. We have to make sure we return every drop to him or else he will throw a fit."

"Not a problem. So are you ready to start this then?" She stood up and started walking towards the exit.

"Yea, I'll meet you there. I want to get changed quickly."

"Ok."

I took off then to the castle flying above the lake and down to the courtyard. I entered the castle and practically sprinted to the common room. Once there, I made my way to the boys lavatory, got showered and changed into jeans and a white t-shirt. I grabbed the potion ingredients and my bag from my room and made my way as quickly as I could up to the seventh floor. As I rounded the final corner, I saw her standing outside the room, waiting for me.

"You didn't have to wait." I said, still making my way toward her.

"It's no big deal, I've only been waiting for a moment. The walk from the pitch is pretty lengthy."

Now I felt like a piece of shit. I left her alone to walk back by herself and I didn't offer her an escort.

"I'm sorry, I should have offered you a ride back to the castle. I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright, I don't mind the walk. Now, we need to figure out the equipment we will need to brew the potion and anything else we may need for the time being."

"I got an idea." I went up to the tapestry and took a moment to think of exactly what I wanted. I walked passed it three times and the door appeared . I opened it and held it for Hermione to walk through. Her eyes lit up when she walked in.

Yes!

That's what I was going for.

On the one wall stood a fireplace that was lit and opposite that was a table full of treats and goodies to eat. Two plush chairs sat at either end of the table too. On the side wall, away from the sitting area was a large brewing station with everything we would need to brew the potion as well as a large bookcase that was filled with all the books on Amortentia in the world.

"This is perfect."

"How about some dinner? We are going to end up missing it if we stay up here too late brewing. Might as well eat now."

She nodded in agreement.

We both headed over to the table and sat down. She quickly grabbed one of the buttery croissants as well as a spoonful of fresh vegetables and parmesan chicken. I did the same and we both dug in. The only sounds in the room was the klinking of utensils until Hermione spoke up.

"I actually found the recipe for Amortentia in an old potions manual. If you want though, we can look at a few other recipes, along with the ingredients Snape gave you and put together a recipe of our own."

Ah! Just like she did with the draught of living death.

Brilliant!

"That would be great. It sounds like a plan."

She smiled at me again.

I love her smiles.

We finished eating and headed over to the work station. I took the ingredients out of the bag as well as the five vials.

"I'm guessing that is what we need to put the finished product in?"

"Yup, should be just enough to fill them."

"Well then, let's get to work."

It took longer than we thought, maybe hours, but we finally figured out a recipe that would work for our project. I looked at my watch after finishing an article on the ingredients and it showed that it was just after midnight.

"Hey! We need to get going to bed!"

It was too late. She was already asleep in her chair.

What should I do?

Wake her up? No. I have another idea. I pointed my wand at the chair she was in and transfigured it into a couch. I then did the same with mine. I took my hankie out of my pocket and transfigured that into a blanket for her. I covered her up with it, satisfied that she would be cozy for the night. I turned to my couch, took off my shirt and made it into a blanket for myself. I snuggled up on my couch and watched her as she slept peacefully.

"Good night, Hermione."

 **Hope you loved it. Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 4: An Evening With Malfoy

**Ok, back to Hermione. I hope you see a pattern forming here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

After this morning's potions class, I headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Draco put me in a good mood.

Did I really just say that?

I was also excited about brewing the love potion. I have never tried it before and I was looking forward to the learning experience.

Upon returning to the portrait of the fat lady, I met up with Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!" I said, giving both of them a broad smile. "How's everything going?"

Harry turned around first. "Oh, hey Mione, it's going well. I saw you got paired up with Malfoy for potions. Sorry bout that." Ron gave me a look of disappointment after Harry's statement.

I shrugged it off.

"Not your fault." I said. "I think I'll survive."

Harry ushered me through the portrait hole. Ron followed me and we all entered the common room.

"So, what are you two up to tonight?" I asked.

Ron spoke up first "I have to meet Lavender in the library to get started on our project. I'll see you two later." Ron quickly removed himself from the common room to go up the stairs to the boys dorm.

I looked over at Harry, confused.

"Never mind him, Mione. He has been in a strange mood for a few days now."

"I wonder what is wrong with him. He has barely said anything to me since we've been back at Hogwarts."

Harry made a move towards the couch to sit down and I followed him. We sat in front of the fire and turned towards one another.

"I noticed that," Harry said as he settled into the cushion. "Weren't you two getting closer over the summer? What happened?"

It took me a minute to think, but I shrugged my shoulders in confusion. "I have no idea what happened to us."

"Did something, you know, 'happen' between you two?"

"Of course you know we bicker all the time but it's not like we had a fight that just ended everything."

"Did he try to make a move on you?"

It clicked just then.

"Yea he actually did. I stopped him when I thought he went too far. He said he was okay with stopping but ever since, he has been very distant from me."

We heard footfalls coming down the stairs. I turned my head to see Ron nod to Harry and walk out the portrait hole.

"What should I do, Harry?"

Harry sighed and thought for a second. "I would just give him some space. He will come around."

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate your advice."

"Anytime."

After our chat, I rose from the couch and headed up to my room to get changed out of my school robes. I found a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt as well as a jumper that matched. I grabbed a novel out of my trunk and headed towards the pitch.

It was a long walk to get there but I didn't mind it. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the grass was a beautiful shade of green.

I continued my walk and finally got to the Quidditch pitch entrance. Practice had already started so I made my way up into the stands to take a seat.

I watched for a while as Malfoy directed his team. They looked very strong this year. The game tomorrow will definitely be a good one. Maybe if Gryffindor wins, Ron will feel better. Maybe that will get him out of his funk.

Who knows.

I looked up to see Malfoy hovering near me. He took a second to look over so I waved and he smiled back.

The practice continued so I sat patiently. I started thinking about how Malfoy had been acting lately. It was strange. He has never acted this way before towards me. It was always mudblood this and know-it-all that. Something has come over him. And I am determined to find out.

I opened my book and started reading where I left off from before. Every now and then, Draco's whistle pulled me from my reading and I would watch him give directions to the team.

I was actually impressed with him. I could tell he was very skilled and he definitely knew what he was doing.

I looked back down at my book for a little longer, then I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked up and Malfoy was hovering close to the stands.

"So, what's a Gryffindor like you doing at a Slytherin practice?"

"Just scoping out the competition, you know there is a big game tomorrow."

"Are you nervous about it?"

"I'm sure not, but Harry may need to be."

He flew his broom into the stands and was able to land and sit down next to me.

"I got all of the ingredients from Snape that we will need. However, he was very strict in his instructions. We have to make sure we return every drop to him or else he will throw a fit."

"Not a problem. So are you ready to start this then?" I stood up and headed towards the exit.

"Yea, I'll meet you there. I want to get changed quickly." He yelled behind me so I responded with a quick "Ok," and started heading back to the castle.

I stepped out of the pitch and onto the beautiful grass. By now, the sun was low in the sky. It made a beautiful shadow on the castle. I admired it as I walked in the cool autumn air.

I got to the back courtyard and looked around. There were a few students out and about but I noticed two people sitting on a bench at the far end. They looked familiar. I quietly stepped closer to see the pair and noticed that they were snogging. Upon further examination I saw that it was Ron and Lavender.

My heart sank.

Was this real?

I couldn't believe this was happening. Ron had moved on and didn't even have the decency to tell me.

I turned and went into the castle. I was not even thinking as I was walking, I just kept moving and somehow I made my way up to the seventh floor. I stood in front of the tapestry, just staring at it. I couldn't think of a room we needed because my head was clouded with awful thoughts about Ron. I held back my tears as hard as I could and attempted to calm myself down.

"You didn't have to wait."

I heard Malfoy coming down the hall and I quickly put myself together with a deep breath.

"It's no big deal, I've only been waiting for a moment. The walk from the pitch is pretty lengthy."

I lied. I didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry, I should have offered you a ride back to the castle. I wasn't thinking."

Shit.

Now I felt bad.

"It's alright, I don't mind the walk."

I need to change the subject, quick.

"Now, we need to figure out what it is we will need to brew the potion and anything else we may need for the time being."

I tried to clear my thoughts the best I could but it was no use.

"I got an idea." Malfoy cut in.

Thank Merlin.

He went up to the tapestry and walked passed it three times and the door appeared . He opened it and held it for me to walk through.

When I saw the room, I was speechless. It was perfect. We had everything we needed to brew as well as a comfortable place to sit and food to eat.

After a quick bite we set off to work out a recipe for the Amortentia. We looked through multiple books and recipes and compiled a note book full of information that would help us with our project.

The last thing I remember about that night was looking at a book about the properties of the potion ingredients before sleep overtook me.

I was woken up the next morning by a beam of light shining into the room. I quickly shot up and noticed that I was on a couch, not a chair like I remember and I was covered in a green and silver striped blanket.

I looked over and saw Malfoy laying on another couch with a white blanket covering him.

'He must have tucked me in last night after I fell asleep,' I thought to myself.

I threw the blanket off of me, sat up and stretched. I saw Malfoy start squirming awake as well and noticed he was not wearing a shirt. I blushed as he sat up. The blanket slipped down his torso and all of his muscles were uncovered.

'Damn he has a great body, wait what?' My thoughts were flying away from me.

Snap out of it Hermione.

Malfoy was the first one to talk, breaking me from my reverie.

"Do you like what you see, Granger?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

I giggled and looked away from him. I didn't answer either. He stood up and grabbed his wand. He turned his blanket back into the t-shirt he was wearing the night before and slipped it on. I looked at the beautiful green and silver blanket that I had used and figured he must have transfigured that as well.

"So," Malfoy started. "It's Saturday and honestly, I don't want to focus on potions the whole day. I need to get my head in the quiddich game this afternoon."

I looked up to him. He was waving his wand at the mess we had made the night before and everything straightened itself.

"That's fine. I probably have to make an appearance at some point before Harry starts to wonder where I am at. We can resume our work next week."

He walked over to my couch after he was done with the clean up and grabbed the blanket I had used. He pointed his wand at it and turned into a hankie.

I couldn't help but think how genuinely sweet Malfoy was. He could have left me alone in the room last night or made me sleep in the chair, but he was kind enough to stay with me and make me comfortable.

Hold up mind. What are you thinking?

Stop.

Don't even go there.

I shook my thoughts away and finally stood up off the couch. After gathering our belongings, we left the room.

"So I will see you at the match, right?" Malfoy asked as we reached the stair case.

"Of course you will, however, social standard states that I have to root for Gryffindor so I hope you lose."

He smiled at that and so did I.

"We'll just have to see about that. I'll see you soon then."

"See you," I replied. He turned away from me and started heading toward the Slytherin common room.

I looked after him as he walked down the hall. Hold up, did I just check out his ass? I need to get back to talk to Ginny. I am definitely not thinking straight.

I went to my bedroom to change into my Gryffindor garb to support my house, then made my way to lunch. I saw Ginny, Harry and Ron sitting at the table.

"Hey, Mione, where we're you for breakfast this morning?" Harry asked as soon as I sat down next to him.

"I got an early start on my assignments today. I was in the library looking at some information." I lied.

They all shrugged it off, thank Merlin.

I looked over at Ron. He was shoveling pudding in his mouth. Disgusting.

'Maybe I dodged something,' I thought ironically, then I felt a sting in my heart at the betrayal of it all.

Suddenly Ron started freaking out about how he didn't want to play quiddich today and blah, blah, blah, making everything about him. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that why you put something in his cup?" Luna asked. "Is it a tonic?"

At hearing this, I quickly looked back to Harry just in time to watch him put his vial of liquid luck back into his pocket.

"Harry, that's cheating, you could get in huge trouble." I said, trying to talk some sense into him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't drink it Ronald," I pleaded one last time but of course, he did not listen. After he finished the cup, he bounded out of the hall. I took one last look at Harry before he ran after Ron.

Wow, they can be idiots.

I looked back down at the table and noticed a little crane made out of paper was sitting in front of me. I looked up to see Malfoy staring back at me. I quickly grabbed up the crane when Ginny was not looking. I looked in Malfoy's direction but he was gone.

I said my goodbye to Ginny then headed out the door to the closest bathroom. When I got there, I went in and shut the door behind me.

What could this be? Draco was being really nice to me, complimenting me, and now passing me notes across the Great Hall. What's going on with him? Maybe he is trying to make amends? And why now after six years?

I carefully unfolded the charmed bird. Inside it read: _Wish me luck at the game today!_

Weird. I thought it would say more than just that. I took out my wand and tapped the paper hoping to find something else written.

There was. I removed the concealment charm and looked at the words.

 _Meet me at the third floor corridor one hour after the game._

 **Ooh! Let me know how you liked this chapter. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Everything Must Happen For A

**So unfortunately you will have to wait a moment for another Draco chapter. I think Hermione's point of view put this chapter into better perspective. Also, this is my last pre written chapter. I am still going to update as much as I can but it may not be every other day like I have been doing. Anyway, onto the chapter! What's going to happen now, after the match? Let's see! Remember to review, favorite and follow!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Third floor?

Really?

That's where we almost got killed our first year here at Hogwarts.

What could he possibly want me to do there?

I thought about it for a moment and wondered if Fluffy still lived there.

Probably not.

Hagrid probably has him hidden somewhere else now. Or maybe he sold him back from the German wizard he bought him from.

Who knows?

I folded up the paper and tucked it away in my pocket. I exited the bathroom and made my way out of the castle and towards the quiddich pitch. I heard the crowd start cheering as the game started. The announcer introduced the teams as I made my way up the steps where I rallied with my house to watch the match. I ended up standing between Neville and Luna who both smiled at me when I took my place.

Gryffindor came out with fireworks that resembled a roaring lion. I saw Harry, Ginny and Ron enter the field first, followed by the rest of the team. My side of the stands erupted in cheers and applause as the 'Youngest Seeker in a Century' flew around the field.

Next, Slytherin entered the field. There were green fireworks let off this time followed by fire that resembled a giant serpent.

Malfoy flew out first, followed by his team. This time it was the Slytherin sides turn to cheer. I clapped eagerly with them. Neville glanced down at me looking confused.

I quickly dropped my hands when I noticed him staring.

Oops.

The seekers took their spots as everyone else took their places to start.

"Let the game begin!" The announcer came over the speaker and everyone cheered as the snitch, beater and quaffle were released.

Malfoy flew up high to look for the snitch as soon as the whistle blew.

I looked to Ginny, who threw a quaffle through Slytherin's goal post. The crowd cheered loudly as Gryffindor was the first on the board with 10 points.

I saw Harry watching over his team as they continued to score for a second, third, forth time and made great strides ahead of Slytherin.

"Ron is on fire today," Neville said, looking down at me.

I looked over at Ron and watched him block a goal attempt. The whole Gryffindor crowd was chanting his name as he then blocked yet another throw at the post. I turned my attention to the field again. I saw Malfoy who looked baffled at the situation at hand.

I have to admit, I'm quite baffled too.

Damn it Harry.

Why did you give Ron that liquid luck?

Watching the practice yesterday made me thing that Gryffindor would be no match for Slytherin. I was completely shocked.

Suddenly, I saw Malfoy take off.

Yes! I knew he was following the snitch.

My heart was pounding in my throat as I watched him swoop, dive and loop de loop on his broom around the pitch.

I held my hands together just hoping that he would win the match for Slytherin.

Soon enough, Harry caught onto him and tried to catch up.

I looked up to see Ron quickly block another shot then back down to Malfoy and Harry who were neck-and-neck, trying to grab the little yellow ball.

Please, please, please let him win.

Wait. Why do I want Slytherin to win?

Malfoy made a move and pulled in front of Harry and I held my breath as he reached out his hand. The Slytherin side of the stands was in a complete uproar. Malfoy attempted once to grab it but to no avail. Then he reached again. My eyes widened and a gasp escaped me as he grabbed one more time at the snitch. He collapsed over his broom and then sat up. A look of surprise stayed on his face as he opened his hand to reveal the snitch.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! That's one hundred and fifty points for Slytherin. Slytherin wins!" The announcer yelled into the microphone.

The Slytherin side of the field erupted in cheers and Malfoy beamed at everyone and held up the snitch for all to see.

Yes! He won! That will show the boys.

Everyone around me was quiet and looked very upset, everyone except me. I smiled widely still looking at Malfoy flying around celebrating his win. Neville looked at me strangely when he saw me smiling and I quickly covered it with a yawn.

Why am I so happy? Am I starting to like Malfoy? He's been so nice to me recently but that was no reason to like him. Hmm. I have to think about this.

"Come on, Mione, let's go back to the castle," Neville said in a defeated tone. Luna motioned for me to follow. I did so at the end of the line. At the top of the stairs, I looked down at the field one last time and saw Malfoy leaving. He was sitting on Blaze's and Goyle's shoulders as they lead him out of the arena surrounded with the rest of his house mates.

I started down the stairs then and quickly caught up with the group as they strolled back to the tower. It was a very quiet walk. I kept thinking of how good the game was. I really thought Gryffindor was going to win for a moment until Malfoy made that move.

So let me think.

Am I starting to like Malfoy? In a way I guess I am. He has been so nice to me recently. I can definitely tell he has changed since last year.

Did he like me too? Is that why he is being nice to me?

What about Ron? I still love him. But more as a brother now I think. Especially after what I saw the other day. I can't believe he did not even tell me that he was going to move on.

Suddenly I felt defeated. I admit it. I do still love Ron. This is going to be harder to cope with than I thought.

Damn.

I followed my house mates into the common room where everyone started to comfort the members of the quiddich team. I saw Harry come down the stairs with Ron. They were dressed in their normal clothes, and were just as upset as everyone else in the room. Ginny came down from the girls side of the dorm and went over to the couch. I started walking over to Ginny to cheer her up.

"Oh my Won Won!" I suddenly heard from a girl as she ran up to Ron and hugged him tightly.

I froze and looked on. He looked down at the girl in his arms and immediately started snogging her. I gaped in disbelief. Harry did the same, then looked over at me.

How could this happen? He knew I was right here. He knew I still held feelings for him. How could he do this.

I felt my heart sink like I had the day previous and before I knew it I was running out of the portrait hole. I thought I heard Harry yell after me but I ignored him.

Then I ran.

I didn't care where I was going. I just kept going.

I realized after a moment, I was making my way towards the third floor, so I continued.

It had not been an hour quite yet but I did not care, I needed a place that I knew I could be by myself even if it was only for a moment. I opened the door, and shut it tightly behind me.

I inhaled a deep breath and pressed my head to the backside of the door. I couldn't believe how much it had hurt to see Ron and Lavender, again. I continued to take sobering breaths as the tears started to fall down my face. I smacked the backside of the door then collapsed to the ground. I felt so betrayed. He didn't even have the decency to tell me what was going on. I would have understood if he wanted to move on.

I gave everything another quick thought.

It probably would not have worked out in the long run actually. We argue too much.

Am I just hoping this so I can get over him?

Probably.

I put my face in my hands and continued to cry for a bit, trying to clear my head of that stubborn red headed arse.

"Granger, is that you?" came a questioning voice from down the corridor.

I snapped my head up to see Malfoy coming out of the door on the opposite side of the hallway.

I got up then and wiped the tears from my face.

"Hey, Malfoy." My voice was hoarse and my breath hitched.

He stopped when he got just a few steps ahead of me. "Is everything okay? Are you crying?"

I looked down at the floor and wiped the remaining tears away from my cheeks.

"I'm okay," I said looking up at him through my hair that had fallen on my face "just shaken up a bit."

He stepped forward again and pulled me into a warm hug. I was shocked and did not respond at first but then I relaxed and gave into the embrace.

It felt nice to be in his arms, to breathe in his scent. It was almost refreshing.

This time I did not tell my brain to shut up. I did not care. I needed this. I needed someone to talk to. I needed to be held and told that everything is going to be alright. I finished out my sobs and took a few long, sobering breaths to clear my head.

He looked at me then but still held me in his arms. His hands were resting on my shoulders. My red and puffy eyes went to his concerned grey ones.

"Your not that upset that we beat you, are you?" he asked.

I smiled and giggled at this. I needed it though.

"Not at all. I think you deserved to win." I gave him a small smile and in return, he stepped up beside me and gave me his arm to take. I wrapped my arm over his and he started to lead me to the end of the hallway.

"Do you want to talk to me about what actually happened?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and caved. "Its Ron."

"Ah, yes, Weasel. What did he do?"

"Well, we have been kind of involved since the beginning of last summer, however, since we have been back at Hogwarts, we have been distant and I just found out that he had moved on with another girl."

"How did you find out?"

"They started snogging right in front of me."

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. I looked up at him and he was staring down at me.

He turned towards me again and wrapped his arms around me. This time he held me tighter. His arms made me feel so safe. It was wonderful.

I breathed in his scent again.

It was almost like spice.

We stood there for a time in silence until he broke it.

"I am so sorry, Hermione."

Wait, he said my first name.

OK now I will let my brain protest.

Wait, I'm in Malfoy's arms, for a second time tonight.

What's going on with me?

I'm starting to like Malfoy, wait I mean Draco. Hold up that's weird too.

We will have to figure something out.

"It's ok. It was obviously not meant to last," I finally said.

With one final squeeze, he let me go and walked me down the rest of the hallway.

We got to the door where Fluffy was kept before and he reached for the handle. He must have felt me as I pulled back a little on his arm.

"Are you sure you're ok? I will let you go lie down for a bit or something if you need to." He turned towards me and I actually laughed at this, thinking back to what had happened my first year.

"This floor actually brings back a lot of memories from my first year."

He smiled at this and reached for the door again. "Tell me what happened," he said as he turned the knob and opened the door for me to go through. I was relieved to see that it was not inhabited by a huge three headed dog.

I stepped over the threshold and said, "Well believe it or not, this room was guarded by a three-headed dog."

Malfoy's head snapped around to look at me, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Oh, and his name was Fluffy."

Malfoy chuckled a little at that.

"I don't believe you," he said to me as he looked around the room.

"Well you should. He was standing right here and he almost ate us."

I looked down at the floor to see the trap door. It was almost like stepping back in time as Malfoy, I mean Draco, still weird. Maybe I'll call him Dragon for now.

That's better.

He opened the door and we bent down to look at what was inside. A ladder descended to the bottom of the next room.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I looked into his eyes. My heart started pounding in my throat for a second time today.

I thought back to everything that he had done to us in the past. From getting Buckbeak put on death row to last year ratting out the DA. Did I personally trust him?

Maybe I'm starring to. Let's see where this takes us.

"Yes," I said. He smiled widely at this. I took his hand and he helped me climb onto the ladder to the bottom of the room where the Devil's Snare lived before. I got to the floor and waited for him to finish his way down.

I looked around quickly. Everything looked the same, besides the Devils Snare missing. Dragon finished his climb down and noticed I was looking around.

"So what was held in this room?" he asked.

"Devils Snare. It's a plant that could kill you. It wraps around you and squeezes you until you suffocate."

I looked over to him and his eyes were wide again.

"Don't look so surprised each time I tell you something. Each one of these rooms down here were guarded by a challenge."

At this he just nodded his head. He held out his arm again for me to take. I accepted it and strolled alongside him to the next room. He guided me through the hallway, then the room opened before me.

"The flying key room," I said looking up into the vaulted ceiling, remembering Harry flying around up there.

"Flying keys?" Dragon asked.

"Yes," I said. "Flitwick charmed hundreds of keys to have wings and the ability to fly. You would have to take a broom and catch the key that opened the lock on the door."

"Sounds easy."

I looked over to him quickly. "It was not that easy. When you took hold of the broom, the keys would bombard you."

He looked stumped.

"What was the reason for all these rooms anyway?" He asked.

Should I tell him?

Yea, who cares the stone no longer exists.

"They represent the teachers that were guarding the sorcerer's stone. You-know-who wanted to take it and use it to reincarnate himself."

"A _stone_ had that ability? What happened to it?"

"It was destroyed. I was too powerful and dangerous."

"That's why these rooms are left vacant."

"Exactly."

We smiled in understanding at each other then walked on into the next room. It was huge and the giant chess board was still there, however, the enchanted life sized pieces were not.

"Ron ended up getting seriously injured in this room. Its a giant chess board. You had to play live wizard chess, and win to pass."

"That makes sense. I never knew what this floor was. I had my suspicions, though. How did Ron get hurt?"

"He sacrificed himself so Harry could check mate the king. And what did you think this floor was?"

"I thought it was either a chess board, checker board or someone just had a bad taste in tile flooring."

I laughed at this. He did too. I liked his laugh. Hearing it relaxed me for some reason.

"That was very selfless of him."

"Who?" I asked stupidly.

"Ron. Putting himself in danger to help Harry and you."

I looked down and thought about that for a second. There really was no other time that he had put himself in that kind of danger for us. Everything recently has been all about him.

"That was the only time he has ever been selfless like that for me and Harry. He knew Harry had to go on, and he needed my help to do so."

Dragon nodded in understanding as we approached the next door.

"So I already know that what is down here is a bunch of empty rooms, where are we headed?"

"You'll see soon enough," he said with a wide smile.

 **I hope you loved it! Remember to review, comment, favorite and follow. I will see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Underground Chambers

**Draco time! I'm sorry that this chapter is a little shorter however I think it ended in a good spot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Holy Merlin. I got it.

I caught the snitch!

I opened my hand to see for myself. Yup, it's there. I can't believe it!

I heard the announcer but I tuned his words out. I just beat Gryffindor! Yes! I held up the snitch for all to see as I guided my broom around the field.

I took a second to glance over at the Gryffindor side of the stands.

There she was. She was glowing and smiling. Yes! That's what I wanted. I wanted to see her happy. I wanted to see her smile.

I flew down to the ground after a moment where my team met me and pulled me in to give me hugs, pats on the back and high fives.

Suddenly I saw the rest of my house mates storm the field. Everyone was screaming and applauding me and somehow, as this was all happening, Blaze and Goyle lifted me up onto their shoulders.

They led me out of the field, but not before I took one more look at the stands. I saw her looking down at me, beaming. The boys carried me out of the pitch then and carried me most of the way up to the castle.

We made our way back to the Slytherin dorms where everyone continued celebrating.

I was greeted in the common room by more of my house mates coming up to me saying 'great job today' and 'you're our hero'.

I blushed. I admit it. I couldn't help it. I showed up Gryffindor. Nobody has been able to do that for years.

"Come on then Draco, have a shot!" Blaze had his hand out to me with a glass of firewhiskey.

I took the tumbler and held my drink out to Blaze who started saying a toast.

"Cheers, to my best mate, the BEST seeker in a century, and the man who kicked those Gryffindor asses!" He yelled that last part to get the crowd going.

Everyone started applauding and cheering again as we touched glasses then downed the shot in one gulp.

The whiskey hit the back of my throat and burned. It was very good whiskey though. I could tell by the cinnamon taste.

"To the room of requirement! Let's get this party started!" Blaze yelled again. He had everyone so fired up that they dashed out the door so quickly, they didn't realize I held back. I had somewhere else to be tonight.

I made my way up to my room to change my clothes and take a quick shower. When I came back down to the common room, I saw Pansy on the couch.

Fuck.

"Hey, Draco," She said to me in an attempt to be sexy. Gross. "Why didn't you go to the room of requirement?"

"I actually have something else planned for tonight." It was true but it was definitely the wrong thing to say to her at this moment.

"Oh, really?" She stood up off the couch and started making her way over to me. I couldn't help but start backing away.

Fuck what an I going to do?

"Does any of those plans involve this?"

She continued coming closer to me and slipped off the dress she was wearing. Underneath was a black lace bra and panty set. I looked at her dumbfounded.

Did she take a love potion or something?

What the fuck is wrong with her?

I cleared my throat and continued trying to get away from her. "Actually Pansy, I have to get somewhere."

"Are you sure you have to go?" She tried again. This time she reached around her back and unhooked her bra. It fluttered to the floor.

Merlin, I have had it with these girls.

"Pansy, no! I have to go, and the place I am going does not involve you. We had a thing last year, but that is over. I have moved on. What don't you understand about that?" I turned to make my way out of the common room. I heard Pansy yell to me but I blocked it out and left.

Well that was interesting to say the least.

I made my way to the third floor corridor. I couldn't wait to see Hermione. I am so excited. I am going to show her something that I know she will be very interested in.

After a very long walk I made my way through the door. I stepped into the dark hallway and all of the torches on the side of the walls lit up.

I needed a moment to plan this out. How was I going to tell Hermione that I wanted to have a relationship with her? I needed to know she trusted me first. I stepped through to the room with the trap door. I opened it and charmed a ladder to the bottom.

If she allows me to lead her through these rooms then maybe that will prove it. I doubt she knows what is down there.

Just then, I heard something. I went to investigate. I walked through the door to the hallway and saw Hermione curled up on the floor.

"Granger, is that you?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey, Malfoy," She said as she stood up. Her voice broke and I could see tear tracks down her face.

I can't stand to see a woman cry. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok but I had to do this slowly.

"Is everything okay? Are you crying?" I asked kindly.

She looked down at the floor and wiped her cheeks again.

"I'm okay," She said. "Just shaken up a bit."

Fuck it. I need to have her in my arms. I want to make her feel comforted.

I pulled her into a hug. She stiffened a bit, then relaxed. I felt as her hands made their way around my back.

I breathed in her essence. Vanilla and lavender. I would have to remember that.

Now I had to make her laugh. Ah! Got it.

I released my hold on her and looked into her red, swollen eyes.

"Your not that upset that we beat you, are you?" I asked her with a small smirk on my face.

She smiled and giggled. Perfect!

"Not at all. I think you deserved to win."

Oh really? So she was rooting for me after all. Let us see where this goes.

At that, I stepped to her side and offered my arm to her. She took it and I started walking her towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"Do you want to talk to me about what actually happened?" I asked tentatively.

"Its Ron."

Damn. I didn't want to talk about him. Hold up, be nice Draco. Let he open up.

"Ah, yes, Weasel. What did he do?"

"Well, we have been kind of involved since the beginning of last summer."

Wait what? Why would she go out with him? They are not even compatible, and how did I not know or even realize this?

"However, since we have been back at Hogwarts, we have been distant and I just found out that he had moved on with another girl."

Well that's ok then. I get to have Hermione to myself now that I know they drifted apart and he moved on.

I thought for a second, then asked. "How did you find out?"

I felt her take a deep breath before she answered. "They started snogging right in front of me."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How dare him. Hermione is gorgeous, loyal, trustworthy and so smart and talented and he just gave that up.

Threw it aside like it was nothing.

This time I didn't even think. I just did. I turned towards her and embraced her in my arms again.

This time she did not hesitate to hug me. I felt her hands on my back again. They were so warm. I could hold her like this forever.

"I am so sorry, Hermione," I said into her ear, quietly.

"It's ok. It was obviously not meant to last," She responded.

With one final squeeze, I let her go and offered her my arm again. We headed toward the door at the end of the hallway and when I went to open it, she pulled back.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked. "I will let you go lie down for a bit or something if you need to."

She smiled before she said, "this floor actually brings back a lot of memories from my first year."

Oh, so maybe she does know what is down here. Now I am interested.

"Tell me what happened."

I opened the door and guided her in as she told me about how a three headed dog named Fluffy used to live in this room. I was shocked. I didn't believe it. Although Hagrid does have a lot of strange beasts living around here.

I walked her over to the trap door and opened it. She looked inside skeptically.

Now, to gain her trust. I'm just going to ask straight out.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, holding out my hand to help her.

Her brown eyes looked into mine. I could see her reluctance but I also saw curiosity.

I didn't budge. I continued to hold my hand out to her silently willing her to take it.

"Yes," She finally said.

I smiled widely at her as she took my hand.

Yes! Yes! Yes!

I helped her onto the ladder then made my way down as well.

As we went through the rooms I asked her what was held in each one. She lit up as she guided me through her memories of being trapped in Devils snare, having to catch flying keys and winning a game of live wizards chess.

I actually commended Ron on how his selfless act helped them get further through these tasks. Then she told me about how that's really the only nice thing he has ever done for the both of them. What an arse.

As we headed through the next door, an odor that I could never figure out what it was washed over us. I quickly covered my nose. She did the same.

We scurried our way through the room and when we got to the other side I figured I would inquire if she knew what the smell was.

"Mountain Troll," She said, without me even asking.

"Well, I can definitely believe that one, that odor has been there for as long as I remember."

"It was a lot worse when the troll lived there, trust me."

I nodded my head at this and looked around the next small room.

"For some reason I have always liked this room," I said.

"Snape's challenge," She said quietly.

"Snape?"

Really?

"Yes. He had a line of potions on a table as well as nettle wine and poison. You had to figure out which bottle was which and drink the right one to advance. This was the last room I was in. I had to go back and help Ron. Harry continued forward."

I bet she has never seen the last room. I figure I should ask.

"So you have no idea what is behind that door do you?" I said while pointing to it.

"No clue."

At that I smiled. "Let me show you."

I opened the final door and escorted her over the threshold. I let it shut behind us as we made our way around the corner.

She gasped when she saw it and her eyes lit up. She knew exactly what it was and why I brought her down here.

"The Mirror of Erised." She said.

We looked at one another and she beamed.

"So I am guessing that you know what the mirror does." I inquired.

"Of course I do."

Of course she does.

"I have read about it Hogwarts a History but I have never seen it for myself. It's supposed to show you your deepest desires." She looked back at me and grinned.

"Come on then, let's have a look."

We walked down the stairs and approached the mirror.

"How long have you known this was here?" She asked.

"Are few years now. I found it in my third year, actually. I was wandering one night and found these underground chambers. At the end of them was the mirror. Every time I come back I see something different, however the last few times I have seen the same thing."

I saw her look intently into the mirror, then almost looked disappointed.

"What do you see?" I asked.

She looked into the mirror and chuckled.

"It must be broken, because all I see is us."

She looked over to me. It was then that she noticed that I was not in a place that the mirror could see me. Her eyes went wide and my heart pounced in my throat. She took another look into the mirror, put her hands over her mouth, then looked back at me. I had to tell her now.

"That's what I have been seeing too."

 **Ooh! What's going to happen next? Remember to comment, review, favorite and follow. See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 7: A New Beginning

**What's going to happen next? We are back to Hermione again. I hope everyone loves this chapter. Please remember to comment, review, favorite and follow. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"The Mirror of Erised." I said.

Amazing.

We looked at one another. I smiled widely and he seemed to be very happy as well.

"So I am guessing that you know what the mirror does." He asked.

"Of course I do. I have read about it in Hogwarts a History but I have never seen it for myself. It's supposed to show you your deepest desires."

I looked to Dragon again. He was beaming at me.

Why was he so smiley? I think he may be starting to like me.

Am I starting to like him?

"Come on then, let's have a look."

We walked down the stairs and approached the mirror. I wonder if this has been here since our first year.

"How long have you known this was here?" I inquired.

"A few years now."

Oh so maybe it has stayed here since.

"I found it in my third year, actually. I was wandering one night and found these underground chambers. At the end of them was the mirror. Every time I come back I see something different, however the last few times I have seen the same thing."

I looked into the mirror and saw only Dragon and myself standing there.

Strange.

Maybe it's broken.

"What do you see?" He asked.

I laughed, then told him, "It must be broken, because all I see is us."

I looked over to Dragon and realized that he was not behind me like I thought. He had moved off to the side to where the mirror could not even see him.

I looked back to the mirror and saw Dragon's arms wrap around me then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I placed my hand over my mouth and gasped.

I looked back at him completely dumbfounded.

"That's what I have been seeing too," He said.

Then there was silence. I didn't know if I should run away because of embarrassment or if I should snog him senseless.

What the hell is happening to me?

Is Dragon really my deepest desire?

This is so hard to fathom. I can't believe it.

Wait.

Hold up.

Did he say that he sees the same thing when he looks into the mirror?

How could this be?

I didn't notice that I was backing away from him until he reached out to me.

"Hermione, wait," he said.

I stopped and just stared. He came over to me and took hold of my hands.

"I have been wanting to tell you this for a while but have never gotten the opportunity. I have feelings for you, very deep feelings. I want to have a relationship with you, if you will let me. I want to see where this goes."

I continued to stare into his eyes. I could tell he was being truthful however something in my mind was still telling me to turn and run as fast as I could.

I have to assess this situation.

Dragon likes me. He wants a relationship with me.

He is my deepest desire, as I am his. Obviously the feelings are mutual, even if I didn't quite know about them.

But why do I want to run away? Maybe because this is Malfoy, I mean Dragon we are talking about? He has been horrible to us since year one. Not to mention I'm in a bit of a shock.

I looked up into his grey eyes. They were full of concern, maybe even sadness.

He thinks I am going to turn down his offer.

Should I?

No?

Maybe?

Oh, fuck it. What do I have to lose?

"Ok," I said quietly.

"Ok?" he asked. "Hermione I want you to be absolutely sure about this."

I took a moment to take a breath in and looked straight into his eyes. "Yes."

He didn't even respond at that. He was hugging me so tight. I closed my eyes and held him to me.

"Come on then, now that the desire is fulfilled, you will see something different in the mirror."

He let me go and took my hand to show me the mirror again.

I looked into it intently. This time I saw myself, happy, with a baby in my arms, Dragon behind me still and a ring on my finger.

I thought about it for a second then acknowledged that I really did want this. That's what I have been dreaming of all my life. To be happy with a husband and a family of my own.

The only thing was, I didn't realize I would have Dragon as my husband.

"What do you see?" This time when he asked he was standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and just held me. It was sweet. He didn't try to kiss me or force himself on me like Ron did right away.

He was just there.

Supporting me.

Holding me in his arms.

I couldn't help but appreciate the small gesture.

I could get used to this.

I broke out of my thoughts and turned so I could just see him. "I'm not going to tell you this one."

He looked down at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Oh really? And why is that?"

I glanced at his chest and smiled then looked back into his eyes. "I will let you know when it happens."

He nodded in agreement. "Then I shall do the same."

Monday came and it was time for classes again. Dragon and I agreed that we would keep our relationship a secret for the time being just to keep it special for us.

Not to mention all of the house mates that will be in an uproar if they found out.

I made my way through Herbology and Transfiguration feeling unusually lonely. I had Harry and Ron around me but for some reason I missed Dragon. I was not going to see him until after lunch in Muggle Studies. However, even though we had the same class together, there would be no reason for us to sit next to each other.

Damn.

I actually felt quite disappointed about this. Everyone would look at us like we were insane.

I decided to tell him after class I would come see him at quiddich practice again then work on the Amortentia after that if he wanted.

I continued toward the Great Hall.

After I made my way to my seat, I grabbed a sandwich and opened my novel. I read a chapter before Ginny sat down next to me.

"Hey Ginny, how is everything going?"

"It's alright, I heard about what happened with Ron in the common room. I'm sorry about him."

"Its no big deal really. We were growing apart anyway."

I must have said this cheerfully because Ginny gave me a strange look, then grinned widely.

"So, who are you seeing?" She asked intently.

I looked at her astonished. Was it that noticeable?

"Ooh! It's a Slytherin!"

"Ginny, stop that."

I leaned into her so she would be the only one to hear me.

"So who is it? Blaze? Theo?"

"Ginny, no, stop."

Ginny finally quit talking. I took a deep breath in and calmly tried to tell her quietly about what was going on.

"Ok Ginny, listen I am seeing someone but we are keeping it a secret. We don't want anyone to know. You may realize it sooner than I would tell you but either way, it has to stay on the down low for now."

"Ok Mione. You have my word."

I finished lunch quickly after my chat with Ginny and made my way to the Muggle Studies classroom.

I was the first one there.

No surprise.

I decided today to sit in the back of the room. I glanced over my notes and soon everyone else started making their way in.

Everyone except Dragon.

Class started as Professor Burbage made her way to the front. I tuned her out and started wondering to myself where Dragon was.

I heard the door silently open, then close behind me.

"Mr. Malfoy, five points from Slytherin for being tardy," the professor said from the front of the room.

I kept my head down until he rushed into the seat next to me and opened his notes.

I glanced at him knowingly and he just smiled back.

As class continued, Dragon slid his notebook over to me. It looked like we were comparing notes, however he had written a message for me to read.

 _I've missed seeing you today. I took a chance at being tardy just so I might sit next to you._

I looked at the paper and started writing him back.

 _I've missed you too. I was thinking I would come see you at practice again, then we can work on the potion after._

I slid the notebook over to him again and watched as he scribed something back.

 _Sounds perfect._

I did not respond after that.

I'm so excited though!

After class was dismissed, I made my way to the common room. I saw Harry sitting on the couch so I went over to him. He was reading his potions book.

I leaned over the back and saw how modified the book was. There were sections crossed out, notes added in, and spells I didn't even know existed.

As I looked on, Harry closed the book and turned to me.

"Oh, hey Mione. What are you up to?"

I smiled at him to hide my disappointment. He cheated to get that liquid luck. He should really turn that book in.

"Was just about to head to the library to study. Would you care to join?"

I knew he was going to say no.

"Oh, um I actually have to go work on the potions project with Neville, but maybe some other time."

"Ok Harry, sounds good." I smiled at him and turned to make my way up to my room.

"Hey, Mione," Harry said after me.

I turned back and looked at him again.

"I'm sorry about Ron. I really don't know what he is thinking."

I nodded to him.

"It's quite alright. I have better things ahead of me."

Harry looked shocked when I turned and made my way up the stairs. I quickly went to my room, got changed and headed out to the pitch for practice.

Once there, I sat down and took out my novel. I saw the Slytherin team going through their drills and I watched as Dragon was coaching them.

I looked up to the sky and saw that some rain clouds were moving in.

Before I knew it, practice was over and the team made their way back to the castle. I stood up from my seat and started making my way towards the exit.

"And just where do you think you are going?" I heard Dragon's voice behind me.

I turned to him and watched as he got off his broom.

"To the room of requirement of course. That potion is not going to brew itself."

I felt a rain drop come down on me and I looked to the sky.

"Well, come on then," Dragon said as he mounted his broom again and held his hand out to me.

He wanted me to get on that? Oh hell no. I hate flying.

"Its ok, really I will just walk."

"By the time you get back you will get soaked. Come on. Trust me."

I looked at him nervously then stepped into him and took his hand.

He guided me onto the broom in front of him and we started hovering.

I quickly tensed up, then I felt his hand slip around my waist.

"Its ok. I have you. Now relax."

I breathed deeply and tried to relax against him. As I did, I felt the broom slowly start making its way higher off of the stands. My heart was racing. I couldn't even believe I was on a broom let alone riding tandem with Dragon.

"Now move your body with mine."

He turned his body to the left as he made his way over the pitch and towards the castle.

Holy shit we are up high.

I'm going to have an anxiety attack.

He must have noticed me tensing up again because he wrapped his arm around me tighter. My heart beat faster as we made our way over the grounds and to the courtyard. The rain was starting to come down harder now and I couldn't help but feel almost great full for the ride back.

As we landed, the sky opened up. We were bombarded with rain. Dragon grabbed my hand as we ran for cover but it was too late. We were soaked, but we didn't care. We got under one of the archways and looked at each other.

I couldn't help but laugh. He did the same.

He moved his hand to my face and moved a wet piece of hair out of the way. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they had turned dark with lust. I stepped into him as our lips crashed together. I felt his hand on the back of my neck holding me to him and the other one went to my waist. I slid my hands over his chest and around his neck as we continued kissing. I felt his tongue on my lips and let him in. He tasted of spearmint toothpaste, something that I loved.

He pulled away enough to look at me. Our eyes met and we chuckled.

"That was amazing," he said as he leaned his forehead down to mine.

"Shall we make our way to the room of requirement then?" I asked him giving him a knowing glance.

He lit up at my question, grabbed my hand and ran with me all the way up to the seventh floor.

Needless to say, our potion never got started.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. See you soon!**


End file.
